MY BROTHER GHOST part 2
by diyufa
Summary: Cinta itu, sedikit melupakan rasa yang menyesakan dada


Seminggu kemudian,

"Chukkae.. Ji Sung-a"

"Gamsamnida noona." Ji Sung berjingkrak-jingkrak ria ditepi jalan. Ya. Ji Sung lolos dan masuk ke TK Sangdan Tk yang amat diinginkan Ji Sung.

Lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuat Ji Sung tercengang dengan benda di dalam etalase.

"Cantik.. noona aku mau beli itu."

Ji Eun melirik ke arah etalase dan melihat bola krystal yang indah. "Kau? Mau itu?"

"Eung.."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Yeung Ra Sunbae, dia sangat cantik dan aku ingin memberi bola krysal itu. Baguskan Noona?"

"Ya, kajja kita tanya berapa harganya."

Ji Eun melotot mendengar harga bola krystal yang didalamnya turun seperti salju itu. Ia menutup pelan-pelan mulutnya dan kembali mengamati benda itu. Ji Sung menatap dengan tatapan kecewa, karena ia yakin ia tidak bisa membeli itu.

"Noona pakai ini saja." Ji Sung kembali mengambil ATM itu.

"Aniyya, kau tidak malu memberinya hadiah dengan uangnya sendiri?"

"Eooh.." Ji Sung berbalik dan keluar dari toko itu. Lalu Ji Eun membungkuk pada penjaga toko sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ingin sekali itu?" Kata Ji Eun sambil menuntun Ji Sung pulang.

Ji Sung menangguk dengan lemah, lalu menatap noona-nya "Aku pinjam uang noona ya.. nanti aku pasti kembalikan, Aku akan menabung noona. Aku janji."

"Arraso." Ji Eun memutar kepalanya bagaimana ia bisa mendapat uang yang lumayan banyak itu, jika ahjussi mau menolongnya, apa ia akan membantunya lagi? Arggh! Semakin dipikir Ji Eun semakin lelah.

"Ayo sekolah." Ji Sung menggandeng tangan Ji Eun yang sedang mengkucir rambutnya.

"Kajja"

Mereka berdua berjalan di tepi danau, mereka berdendang riang karena bahagia. Tidak disangka Ahjussi mau membantu Ji Eun dengan syarat uang gajinya dipotong sebulan penuh. Tapi tidak masalah yang penting nantinya Ji Eun bisa membayar hutangnya pada Sunbae Ji Sung itu.

"Ah.. Noona ada hadiah untukmu."

"Apa itu."

"Masih di toko. Kau tunggu sini"

"Ikut."

"Anniya. Bukan kejutan namnya."

"Ikut."

"Ji Sung-a tidak lama kok. Noona akan lari secepat yang Noona bisa. Arra?" Ji Eun membelai rambut Ji Sung yang gelisah.

Ah Ji Eun ingat dengan permainan yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Ji Sung.

"Ji Sung-a Noona akan menggambar lingkaran di sekitar kakkimu, seperti biasa.. kalau kau hitung sampai 100, jika Noona belum kembali, Noona kalah, tapi kalau kau berani keluar dari lingkaran sebelum Noona kembali, Noona akan menghukummu, Arra?" Ji Eun mencubit pipi Ji Sung yang mulai mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Arraso Noona. Palli.."

Dengan sigap Ji Eun berlari secepat mungkin. Seratus detik, bukan waktu yang lama.

Ditoko Ji Eun kembali bertemu dengan penjaga toko yang kemarin menjelaskan kenapa krystal itu mahal, tapi Ji Eun langsung bayar uang muka dan penjaga toko itu membungkusnya dengan secepat mungkin karena Ji Eun terus menyuruh cepat. Batinnya merasa ini sudah hitungan ke 70.

"Palli ahjussi.."

Dengan sigap Ji Eun mengambil tas kecil berisi hadiah itu lalu keluar seperti kilat.

BRAAKKK!

Ji Eun tertabrak sebuah van, namun tidak benar-benar menabrak hanya menyerempet dan tangan dan tasnya terinjak ban depan, Ji Eun mengkode mobil itu untuk mundur, setelahnya Ji Eun menerawang karena krystal itu pecah. Tanpa pikir panjang Ji Eun memunguti krystal itu tanpa memikirkan darah yang bercucuran di tangannya. Lalu setelah ia rasa semua bagian sudah diambil, Ji Eun berlari lagi. Tanpa melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya iba, tangannya yang penuh darah itu membuat orang-orang merasa kalau gadis itu gila, sudah tau teluka masih memunguti kaca pecah, tentu saja tambah luka.

Ji Eun berlari dan menangis, Ia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Ji Sung nanti ketika melihat ini. Uang sebulannya seperti melayang melihat benda mahal ini menjadi puing-puing kaca yang tajam. Ji Sung, miane..

~sirine~

"Ada apa?" Batin Ji Eun karena perasaaanya tidak enak.

Ia berlari kearah danau yang mulai dikerumuni orang-orang. Tapi Ji Eun hanya ingat dongsaengnya itu jadi ia pergi ke tempat Ji Sung berada.

Ji Eun melihat lingkarang yang ia buat tadi kosong. Ji Eun menatap nanar lalu akal sehatnya menuntunya kea rah kerumunan itu.. Ia memanggil nama Ji Sung namun tidak ada yang menyahut. Perasaan Ji Eun kembali kacau. Ji Sung-a…

Ji Eun mendengar liputan disampingnya dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan reporter itu.

_"__Pukul 07.00 tadi penduduk sekitar dihebohkan dengan ditemukannya 2 orang anak yang sudah terapung di tengah danau. Kondisi mereka masih memprihatinkan dan dikabarkan sudah tidak bernyawa."_

~deg Jantung Ji Eun meledak. Ia memikirkan satu orang yang belum ditemukan. Ia kembali berteriak seperti orang gila. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang sekitarnya Ji Eun menangis sejadi-jadinya karena tidak kunjung menemukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ji Sung-a Park Ji Sung.. Ini Noona kau dimana?" Ji Eun berterik dengan suaranya yang sudah parau karean sedari tadi terus berteriak.

_"__Seorang saksi mengatakan kalau mereka melihat 3 anak kecil berkelahi di tepi danau, namun lama kelamaan mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai tengah danau, dan saksi menyuruh suaminya untuk menolong mereka karena terus berteriak, namun karena lambatnya bantuan, mereka sudah tak tertolong. Sampai sekarang baru menemukan 2 anak tersebut pencarian masih berlanjut karena ditemukan sebuah tas yang diduga milik anak ke tiga yang sampai sekarang masih belum di temukan" _Reporter itu terus mencerocos hingga Ji Eun terduduk di tepi pantai.

Tas? Ji Eun berlari kearah polisi sekitar dan beberapa orang yang menyelidik mayat yang ditemukannya itu, dengan berani ia menyeruduk orang di belakang garis polisi.

"Ji Sung-a.." Ji Eun membuka kantong mayat satu persatu, tapi mereka semua tampak asing, lalu ia beralih ke tas yang dipegang seorang polisi.

~Arggh

Ji Eun terduduk lemas melihat tasnya itu. Ia mengamati tas yang ia pegang. Ada tag nama disana 'Milik PARK JI SUNG' Note : Aku sayang Noonaku, PARK JI EUN'

"Ji Sung.." Ji Eun menerawang lalu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi hitam.

"Ji Eun? Park Ji Eun?" Seorang namja dengan pawakan yang Ji Eun rasa tidak asing. Membuatnya tiba-tiba terbangun. "Aku dimana?"

"Rumah sakit?"

"Waeyo?" Ji Eu memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Lalu suatu sentakan diotaknya membuat ia langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar. Membuat kedua namja didepannya bingung.

"Ji Eun?" Teriak Ahjussi.

Ji Eun POV

"Park Ji Sung.." Teriakku sampai tenggorokanku meregang, namun tidak ada jawaban. Aku terus berlari kepinggir danau dan menerjang garispolisi yang melintang. Tidak peduli seberapa dinginnya, namun tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk mencari sosok yang ia cari.

"Kau dimana, Ji Sung-a.. jebal…" Aku merintih. Dadaku teramat sakit. Yang ia ingat adalah ketika ia syok melihat Tas Ji Sung.

Sebuah tangan kekar menariknya untuk menepi di pinggir danau. Dua orang namja itu kini menatap iba ke Ji Eun.

"Ji Eun-a, ini Ahjussi.." Kata Ahjussi yang melihat Ji Eun ketakutan ketika melihat namja itu.

"Ini Tuan Jang, kau ingat cafetaria? Kau bekerja disana. Kau ingatkan? Aku Ahjussi Kim yang punya restoran itu, dan ini Tuan Jang manager cafetaria. Jangan takut eoh?" Kata nya pelan sambil menepuk punggung Ji Eun yang gemetar.

"Ahjussi.. aku tidak takut padamu. Aku ingat tapi –"

"Lalu, kau tampak ketakutan jadi kami mengingatkan mu, lalu kau takut kenapa?"

"Dibelakang Ahjussi.."

Sontak kedua namja itu berbalik. Hening lalu menatap aneh ke Ji Eun.

"Kau lihat apa Ji Eun-a?" Tanya Tuan Jang yang mulai mengibas-ibas tatapan Ji Eun.

"Ji Sung…"

L POV

"Hyung.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa aneh.." Kata L sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aneh, wae?"

"Hyung, kau ingat waktu kita menabrak seorang yeoja? Aku merasa pernah melihatnya."

"Ah.. jangan bercanda, kau kan masih di dalam van, kau hanya berkhayal."

"Aniyya.. aku pernah melihat wajahnya." Lalu L menatap tajam kea rah managernya "Hyung.. apa dia terluka?"

"Yang kutahu, supir Lee mencoba membantunya namun yeoja itu menolak dan terus memunguti barangnya yang pecah, kau tahu tangannya berdarah sangat banyak, aku akan turun tapi yeoja itu sudah pergi."

"Jinjja? Dia terluka?" L mulai cemas "Bagaimana kalau dia menuntut?"

"Tidak dia kan yang ngawur, waktu aku akan minta maaf dia sudah lari. Jadi kita lepas darinya." Kata Managernya yang mulai mengutak atik gadgetnya. "Oh syuting dimulai satu jam lagi, ini adegan terakhir setelah ini kau akan masuk ke sekolah.

"Assa… Gomawo hyung." L memeluk managernya itu dengan suka cita.

"Arraso. Cepat bersiap-siap."

"Ne Hyung."

Author pov

"Ji Eun? Park Ji Eun?" Tanya Ahjussi Kim yang mempergoki pegawainya melamun di depan toko.

"Ahjussi, Kau bilang Ji Sung meninggal, dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan." Tanya Ji Eun tanpa berkedip melihat ke satu titik.

"Eung, Tuan Jang menyelidikinya dan ternyata itu benar."

"Lalu, kenapa Ji… Ji Sung disini?" Katanya gemetar menunjuk ke sudut ruangan toko.

Kaki Ahjussi Kim langsung bergetar dan segera berlari masuk kedalam.

3 Bulan kemudian

Author pov

"Ji Eun.. kau ingat dokter bilang apa? Jangan melamun dan melihat satu titik. Eo?" Kata Tuan Jang yang terus memperhatikan Ji Eun.

Selama ini Tuan Jang dan Ahjussi Kim yang merawat Ji Eun. Mereka seperti menganggap Ji Eun keluarga mereka sendiri. Mengingat beberapa bulan terakhir ini Ji Eun kehilangan semangat hidupnya, jadi mereka yang mengurus Ji Eun. Awalnya Ji Eun tidak mau dibawa ke psyciater karena ia takut tidak bisa melihat Ji Sung lagi setelah ini. Namun terkadang Ji Sung masih selalu tampak di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak, Ji Sung pasti tidak senang, karena raganya tidak ditemukan, jadi ia meminta pertolongan Ji Eun. Ji Eun tahu Ji Sung kesakitan, Ji Sung selalu menghampirinya setiap malam dan bercerita, namun Ji Eun tidak bisa mendengarnya. Psyciater bilang Ji Eun bisa melihat makhluk halus namun tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, jadi ia bisa melihat hantu yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa terdengar suaranya.

Awalnya memang menakutkan, mengingat Ji Sung sudah tiada dan kini Ji Sung selalu mengikutinya dimanapun, walau sesekali menghilang namun nanti ia pasti muncul lagi.

"Ji Eun.. Kau mau melanjutkan sekolahmu?" Pertanyaan Ahjussi tiba-tiba membuat Ji Eun menggeleng cepat.

"Ji En-a. Kau harus mencari teman dan lupakan masalahmu, Arra?" Kata Tuan Jang tiba-tiba "Kami yang akan membiayaimu jadi tidak usah khawatir, kau masih muda. Mana boleh putus sekolah. Kau sudah dianggap oleh Tuan Kim anak sendiri, eo?" Tuan Jang terus mencoba menatap tatapan Ji Eun yang kosong. Namun Ji Eun tetap di posisi semula.

"Kau tidak mau Ji Sung sedih kan?" Perkataan Ahjussi membuat mata Ji Eun bergerak walau tidak menatap kedua namja itu, tapi setidaknya Ji Eun masih merespon.

"Kemarin dia mampir di mimpi Ahjussi, dia bilang dia ingin kau sekolah Ji Eun. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Ji Sung."

Kini Ji Eun mulai menatap namja itu sedikit lalu kembali menunduk.

"Baiklah.." Kata Ji Eun lemah.

"Annyeong hasseyo, Park Ji Eun imnida." Semua riuh begitu melihat Ji Eun termasuk namja di kelas barunya itu, kebanyakan dari mereka terpesona melihat Ji Eun, biar tidak pakai make up, Ji Eun memiliki aura positif.

"Dia murid baru, tolong kerjasamanya ya." Ah Seonsangnim.

AUTHOR POV

Setelah sebulan Ji Eun menjalani kehidupan barunya. Ia masih sama. Diam dan kosong. Ji Eun jarang bicara dengan teman-temannya. Ia menyahut jika benar-benar harus menjawab. Dia jarang ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Semua teman-temannya menghindarinya dengan alasan, kalau Ji Eun aneh. Terkadang ketika suasana sedang sepi, ia akan berteriak dan mengatakan "jangan lakukan itu, pada Ji Sungku." Lalu semua anak hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menggunjingnya.

Semua tentangnya dan kejadian adiknya telah menyebar di seluruh sekolah. Tampak semua orang ketika bertemu atau berpapasan dengannya akan menghindar. Mereka semua takut kalau nanti Ji Eun akan membunuhnya jika mereka melakukan kesalahan yang tidak mereka ketahui. Rumor yang beredar kalau Ji Eun hampir membunuh Han Gam, ketua kelasnya sendiri ketika membawa jimat ke sekolah.

Jimat yang di Han Gam membuat Ji Eun tidak bisa melihat Ji Sung. Dan ketika menemukannya Ji Sung meringkuk dan tampak terluka. Ji Eun menyobek jimat itu dan mencekik Han Gam dengan perasaannya yang kacau.

L PoV

"Hyung, aku bilang aku tidak butuh pengawal. Aku mau sekolah bukan berkelahi. Bisa-bisa aku malah tidak punya teman karena mereka" Menunjuk dua bodyguard yang besar ototnya itu.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, hari ini saja. Kau tau di fanpage eLement? Mereka sangat antusias mengetahui kau sekolah disana. Mereka pasti akan mengroyokmu seperti sekumpulan hyena yang melihat idola mereka dari dekat."

Aku menggeram. Aku benci hal ini, aku tidak bisa merasa bebas selama aku sekolah disini. Terkadang keputusanku untuk terkenal membuat aku sendiri terkekang didalamnya.

"Muka begitu lagi, L-a mengertilah, eo?"

Aku membuang membuang muka dari managerku. "Aku malas kalau sudah begini" Lanjutku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan keluar.

"Baiklah, akan kuturuti permintaanmu." Kata Managernya tiba-tiba.

"Jinjja… gomawo jeongmal gomawo…."

Hatiku sangat senang lebih dari senang ketika debut. Aku merindukan ini, kebebasan dan teman. Semua akan menungguku di Seoul High School.

Awalnya memang masih sepi didepan gerbang, namun begitu Manager dan van-nya pergi segerombolan yeoja menghampirinya. Mereka meminta foto bareng, atau sekedar ingin menyentuhku saja. Semakin diladeni mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Ku kumpulkan seluruh tenaga ku dan berlari. Berlari kemanapun yang aku bisa bahkan kalau bisa bersembunyi untuk menenagkan syok ku dulu.

_Ah! Aku memang sangat terkenal._

Ji Eun Pov

"Ji Sung.. Ji Sung-a.." Teriakku ketika seminggu ini Ji Sung tidak tampak. Ya Minggu ini mulai diadakan kegiatan rohani pagi. Hal itu yang membuat Ji Sung menghilang entah kemana. Ji Eun sendiri memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas, ia khawatir pada Ji Sung.

Sesampainya di sebuah gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai, naluriku mengatakan Ji Sung ada didalam. Dan benar. Ji Sung sedang terbaring lemas di dalam.

"Ji Sung-a.." Teriakku.

Tanpa aku sadari perlahan Ji Sung meraba dahiku dan SLURRRPPPP. Roh Ji Sung memasuki tubuhku.

Aku merasakan betapa panasnya tubuhku, aku hanya bisa terduduk dengan lemah, sesuai kondisi Ji Sung. Dan akhirnya aku hilang kesadaran.

L pOv

Aku telah memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap. Aku mengintip dari daun pintu dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Aku aman.

Perlahan aku membiarkan mataku berkeliling. Dan sontak saja jantungku terlonjak ketika sosok yeoja yang tampak sedang tidur pulas disudut ruangan yang sedikit tersorot cahaya matahari itu.

Walaupun aku ragu, aku mendekat dan menatap lekat-lekat _yeoja_itu. _yeoja_ itu tampak pucat bahkan ketika tanganku meraba dahinya, aku merinding. Dingin.

"Hey.." Desak L sambil mendorong pelan bahunya.

Masih tidak ada respon, karena takut ia mendekatkan dirinya untuk mengecek apa _yeoja_itu masih bernafas.

Tanpa diduga _yeoja_ itu bergerak dan..

~cup

Bibirku mengenai bibir _yeoja_ itu.


End file.
